


The Vampire and The Legacy

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Kindred: The Embraced, Poltergeist: The Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Vampire and The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Vampire and The Legacy by Karen K.

_The Vampire and The Legacy_

By Karen K. 

A _Poltergeist: the Legacy_ with _Kindred the Embraced_ crossover fanfic. 

Derek, Nick, Phillip, Alex, Rachel, Sloan, Karmack, Royce, Megan and Kristen are from _Poltergeist._ Julian, Cash, Kroncheck, Lily, Caitlin, Eddie, and Daedulus are from _Kindred the Embraced._ Nick Marshall is from _Dark Justice._ Karen Roarke and anyone else not mentioned above are from my twisted little mind. 

* * *

Karen Roarke strolled along the street enjoying the evening air. She hadn't realized how much she'd needed the walk until she'd started walking. It had been a long day that threatened to be even longer if given half a chance. She tensed as she heard a noise in the alleyway off to her right. Roarke watched in horror as a man plunged something into the heart of another man. 

"Hey!" she yelled, the killer turned and looked at her for a brief second before turning and running off. She hadn't gotten a clear look at the killer, but when she reached where the victim had been she was shocked to see just a pile of rags and dust. _A vampire?!_ she thought as she sorted through the remains trying to be careful not to contaminate the evidence. She found a small medal in the dust that she was positive belonged to the killer. 

That left one problem, the medal carried the symbol of the Legacy, _Did that mean the killer was a member of the Legacy?_ The Legacy had existed for centuries to fight evil, an evil which sometimes included vampires. Suddenly someone grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Karen heard a low growl issue forth from the man in front of her. "Halt!" a commanding voice said and the man who held her released her and stepped back. "She killed Michael!" he snarled at her. 

"I did no such thing!" she snarled back. 

"Then who did?" asked the other voice as its owner came into view. The man was tall and darkly handsome as he spoke with a noticeable accent. 

"Why should I tell you?" she replied snidely. 

"Because you don't want to die," answered Julian Luna Prince of the San Francisco clans. 

"Listen friend, I didn't kill your buddy and I don't really appreciate your boogey man act." Roarke had never been more sure in her life then right this minute that she was facing a vampire. 

"I'd be careful if I were you young lady," said Julian. 

"Well, you're not me, and I don't see anything to be scared of." 

Luna laughed. "I like you. I'm not sure whether you're incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, but I like you." 

"If you're going to insult me I'm going home," she replied sarcastically. The other man grabbed her arm tightly and nearly dislocated her shoulder. Julian frowned at the sharp gasp he heard escape her. 

"Louis treat her gently!" he admonished, she yanked at her arm. 

"What's the matter, didn't your gorilla get his daily banana?" she asked as she struggled to get loose. 

At a look from his boss, Louis released her. "Mr. Luna she...." he began but went silent at the look from his boss. 

"I can see that you've trained him well. Look, I'm sorry about your friend, but you have my word, for what it's worth, that I didn't kill him." A flashing light caught her eye and she turned to see a police car pulling up to the alleyway. When she turned back Luna and his sidekick had disappeared. After explaining to the police that she'd been taking a shortcut through the alley and suffering through the standard nice-girls-shouldn't-be-in-alleys speech she was allowed to go on her way. Karen promptly hailed a cab and it brought her to the ferry dock. Her idea about getting dinner was totally lost to the new idea of finding out everything she could about Mr. Luna. When she arrived at the house she headed straight for the control room. She started a search for the word Luna as a possible surname. 

Roarke paced while the computer did its work, but after a while she decided to go for a run to work off the excess energy. She changed and started her run, as she ran she replayed what had happened through her mind. In her time with the Legacy she had faced a lot of evils. Some of them had been extremely charming and handsome on the surface, but underneath it had been a completely different story. Roarke couldn't seem to shake the undeniable attraction she felt towards this man. She knew Derek had been right when he'd said that vampires could seduce with a look. Why would Luna bother with her though? Had it only been the arrival of the police that had kept her from becoming vampire chow? She returned to the house and checked the search to find a couple of different answers. She saw one marked Luna, Julian and felt a strong urge about it. 

Roarke called it up on the screen and found out about Julian Luna, which wasn't much. It made Luna all that much more intriguing because he was obviously working to hide his past. She looked at her watch and realized it was time for the briefing. She arrived a few minutes late and offered her apologies as she took her seat. Derek Rayne, a tall handsome man who was Precept of the San Francisco house, sat at the head of the table. Amusement sparkled in his hazel eyes as she glanced over at him. Both Luna Foundation and Legacy business was handled quickly. "Derek, before we go I think we may have a vampire problem." Nick Boyle's head snapped up and she heard a gasp from Alex Moreau that she couldn't quite hide. 

"Why do you believe that?" asked Kristin Adams, the newest member of the team. 

"Well, Kristin, a guy stabs another in the chest and the only thing left of the victim is clothes and ashes. Pray tell, Miss Adams, what do you think it is?" The others tried to hide their smiles, she knew she shouldn't have said it so sarcastically, but she couldn't help it. Kristin, in her opinion, was a stiff broad who needed to loosen up. Kristin was a child prodigy who had yet to learn that she wasn't always right. 

"Where did this happen?" Derek asked, successfully heading off the coming argument. After almost two years he'd gotten used to his partner's behavioral quirks. Working as closely with her as he had, he learned to steer clear of her when she was in a foul mood. Roarke explained what she had seen in the alley but she conveniently left out Luna's appearance at the scene. "I didn't get a very good look at the killer, but I did find this." She handed Derek the medal. 

"Nick can test this and we'll see if we can find out who it belongs to. Until then I'd like everyone to keep their eyes and ears open." Derek dismissed the meeting and Roarke headed over to Alex. 

"Hey Moreau, are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yea, I'm fine." 

Karen was concerned about the slight quaver in Alex's voice. "I don't believe every vampire is inherently evil, Alex. I mean after all, look at you. You attacked Nick because of the hunger. Even though it wasn't your first attempt, you tried before and couldn't bring yourself to do it. Maybe there are others who keep a small part of their humanity despite the hunger?" 

Alex laughed bitterly. "Or they're very good at covering their tracks." Alex turned and strode angrily from the room. 

* * *

Roarke didn't know why she'd come to this club but her sources had said that Luna hung out with its owner. Did she really come here because she wanted to face Luna about his vampirism or was it because he'd simply seduced her with a look and she was no longer in control of herself? She felt as if someone were watching her, Roarke turned slowly and found herself face to face with a tall redhead. "You're new to the club." She smiled at Roarke in a way that she could only describe as predatory. 

"Yes, I'm looking for an acquaintance. I was told he hangs out here, perhaps you've heard of him? Julian Luna?" Roarke smiled at the brief look that crossed the redhead's face before she covered it. 

"What would a sweet little thing like you want with the big bad wolf?" she asked. 

Before Roarke could answer, a voice from behind said, "Lily?" Roarke turned since she had recognized the scolding voice as that of Julian Luna. She turned and faced him and once again she felt the incredible attraction grab a hold of her. She felt helpless with him standing only mere inches away. Roarke didn't want to admit that she felt a thing. The power that admission would give Luna was something she couldn't let him have just yet. She was furious with herself for letting her overwhelming feelings for him that had come out of nowhere to control her. Try as she did she couldn't make them go away. 

"Good evening Mr. Luna." She saw a brief look of surprise cross his face. "You should teach your underlings better if you don't want your name bandied about. My name is Karen Roarke." She stuck out a hand and he took it. Instead of shaking it though he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. 

"Well, Miss Roarke, it's a pleasure to meet you. I must confess though, I don't know if your being here is the height of bravery or the height of stupidity." 

She laughed. "My dear Mr. Luna, I assure you it's probably more the latter than the former. May we talk?" He motioned her to a quiet table in the corner and helped her off with her coat. He pulled out her chair for her and after she sat he placed her jacket on the back of her chair before taking a seat himself. 

"And what may I do for you my lovely lady?" Luna asked. 

"Your friend Michael was murdered by someone who no doubt will kill again. I have some resources that could aid you in your search for the killer." 

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Miss Roarke, but I...." 

"Mr. Luna, you don't understand. You have a choice of either working with me, or having me tell you all about it after I've caught the killer." 

Julian Luna sat back and blinked in surprise then a slow smile spread across his face. "You have courage, human." He was puzzled by the flinch and the glare he received from her. 

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. "I'm sorry," she said quickly and refused to meet his eyes. "Listen, I think this killer is as much a threat to my kind as he is to yours. Why don't you and I pool our resources and we should be able to get him before he kills again." Luna reached out a hand towards her but she pulled away. "Here's my card. If you come, please avoid anything that would expose you as a vampire. My co-worker Alex recently had a run in with one of your kind, and to say it wasn't good would be an understatement." Roarke grabbed her jacket and left before she could make an even bigger fool of herself. 

Luna headed over to the bar where Lily spoke with Cash and Sasha. "Julian, you should be careful of that one," said Cash, his bodyguard. 

"She's very dangerous for a human, Cash, but I don't think she'd kill us without a good reason. She works for a group called the Luna Foundation and doesn't appear to be phased in the slightest that I'm a vampire. There is something special about this woman. She referred to the killer as a he and I'm sure it's not because she got a look at him. I think she'd know even if she arrived hours after Michael's murder. Cash, I want you to do a thorough investigation on Miss Karen Roarke." Cash nodded before heading off to check his sources. 

"So, little Miss Mortal got to you did she, Julian?" purred Lily. 

"Lily, be good," chided Sasha. 

"She's special, Lily, and I want to keep an eye on her." He turned and strode away. 

* * *

Dominic, the butler, entered the library and cleared his throat. "Miss Roarke, there is a gentleman here to see you." 

A puzzled look momentarily crossed Karen's face. "A gentleman? I don't know any gentleman." Nick stuck his tongue out at her and she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before laughing. "Show him in Dominic." She rose stiffly as Julian Luna strode into the library. "I wasn't sure that you'd accept my offer," said Karen. She made the introductions to the others before offering Luna a seat. 

"Well when you so graciously offered that I could take you with me or you'd let me catch up I realized I didn't have a choice. Besides, I needed to see you again because your beauty inspires me." Roarke blushed furiously as Luna smiled mischievously at her. Derek glared at Luna, there was something about the man that Rayne didn't like. 

"Mr. Luna has accepted my offer to work on our murder case," said Karen. 

"I've made some inquires to my associates about the murder that occurred in the alley. From what I gather there are rumors running rampant that the killer is an out-of-towner. Michael, the victim in the alley, apparently wasn't his first victim," said Luna. 

"And what exactly are those sources?" asked Derek. 

"My sources," replied Luna. 

"Your sources are yours, but if needed you will reveal your sources won't you?" said Karen in a firm tone. 

Luna smiled at her. "Of course my dear lady." 

Karen grinned before reaching for a file. "I've checked through our database for other murders that match Michael's. The murders apparently started three months ago in Seattle, Washington, and the killer is working his way down here. I think our friend at the very least has a problem with people he perceives as vampires." 

Nick straightened. "So this guy is basically bumping people off because he has a thing for Count Dracula?" 

Alex glared at him. "This isn't funny Nick! Some wacko is running around murdering people and...." Alex turned and rapidly left the room. 

"It's okay, I'll see to her," said Rachel, and followed Alex from the room. They spent the afternoon running through the information they had on the case. Karen was glad when Alex rejoined them and actively helped come up with ideas to capture the killer. It seemed that all too soon they'd finished their business and Karen was seeing Julian Luna to the door. 

When she returned to the library, the others were filing out to follow their leads. "Alright spit it out," she demanded of Derek. 

"There isn't anything, as you put it, to spit out." 

"You didn't like Julian and I want to know why?" 

"There's something about him that's not quite right," replied Derek. 

"Oh, I don't believe you! You're acting like a child because Julian...." 

Derek grabbed her arm roughly. "Stay away from that man, he's dangerous!" he demanded. 

She yanked her arm away from him. "So are you, does that mean I should stay away from you too?!" she asked angrily and then turned and strode away. Derek stalked after her in a fury. He could usually keep his temper well controlled, Roarke had a way of not only bringing out the best but also the worst in him. Derek went to her room and banged on the door hard enough to shake the door in its frame. 

"Roarke, we need to talk!" he demanded. 

"Go away!" she yelled petulantly. 

"I need to talk to you," he said in a gentler tone. 

"We'll talk later when I've cooled down. Until then I want nothing to do with you!" she called back. Derek knew he'd get nowhere like this so he headed to his office to work until Roarke decided to come out of her room. 

* * *

Roarke didn't know what had come over her but she had donned her purple velvet off the shoulder dress and headed for the Haven. She felt self conscious in the dress because she was used to a more demure form of dress. Alex had given it to her as a Christmas gift and at least now she could admit to having worn it. "Well you certainly have guts." Lily came into her view. 

"Hello, Miss Langtry," Karen greeted the redhead. 

"Lily please, after all it's the least I can do for a woman who reminds me of myself." 

Karen laughed. "Lily, have you seen Luna tonight?" 

"Julian usually stops by so why don't I buy you a drink while we wait?" Lily led her to the bar and motioned the bartender over. When they were comfortably settled with their drinks, Lily turned towards Karen. "Why are you so interested in Julian?" 

"I'm interested in finding a murderer, and if using Luna gets me that, then I'll use him," 

"You're only interested in catching a murderer, huh? Okay, if that's the way you want it." 

Karen smiled warmly at her. "That's the way it is Lily." Before Lily could answer, Julian entered the club and she saw Karen react to his presence despite the fact that her back was to him. Somehow she'd known he was in the room from the moment he arrived. 

"Miss Roarke, you look lovely tonight," Luna complimented her. 

"Mr. Luna...." she began. 

"Julian, please. My friends call me Julian." He motioned to the bartender, who brought his usual. 

"I wasn't aware that we were friends, Mr. L....Julian but my friends call me Cade. You've got a well trained bartender I see." 

Luna laughed. "Perhaps it would be better if I escorted you home since the Haven isn't a safe place for a....young lady alone." 

Karen knew he'd been about to say human but he'd remembered her earlier reaction and had refrained. "I've been alone for a long time, Julian, and I'm used to it. I can take care of myself because I've had a lifetime of it. I'm afraid Derek doesn't like you too much so it would be best if you spoke to me if you gain any further information. I'll also keep you apprised of anything that I find out," she replied. 

"Alright, but allow me to escort you home." Roarke seemed about to protest but instead she offered her arm to Luna. He wrapped her arm around his and escorted her outside. He helped her into his limo and give instructions to the driver to take her directly home. Luna started to back away from the car when he was attacked. Karen got out of the limo and jumped on the attacker's back. She really wished that she hadn't left her gun back at the apartment. 

She wrapped an arm tightly around his neck as she struck him with her other hand. Unfortunately, the attacker was a man possessed and he flung her from his back as he shoved Luna backwards. The driver was seated on the sidewalk stunned by a backhanded blow. Julian checked the driver and then turned to see if Karen was all right before he chased after the killer. He was stunned to find her slumped in the street unconscious and gathered her up into his arms and laid her down in the back of the limo. Cash got in the front seat of the limo and followed Julian's orders to drive to the house exactly. He brought her upstairs as Cash stayed downstairs to await the arrival of the doctor he had called en route to the house. Now Cash paced nervously as he mentally ordered the doctor to hurry. 

When the doctor arrived Cash showed him quickly up to the room where Julian had taken Karen. Julian came downstairs to give the doctor privacy but he nervously paced as he worried about Karen. He cursed himself for letting the attacker get away, he should of kept Karen from getting hurt and vowed that from now on he'd protect her if it was the last thing he ever did. 

The doctor came down a short time later to inform him that Karen had only suffered a concussion as far as he could tell. He was worried about her however and suggested, barring getting her to a hospital, that Julian should have someone watching over her in case of an emergency. Julian ordered Cash to do what was needed to find out who had attacked them and then headed up to the bedroom in which Karen rested. He sat next to her and gently brushed her hair from her face. 

Karen shifted back into the arms that cradled her with such tenderness that she felt safe. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a hand that was pressed against her stomach. The hand was powerful and muscular with strong fingers that made her want to see the rest of the man. She was struck with the sudden urge to leave before she did something she regretted, if she hadn't already. Roarke sat up and looked over at her bed partner, Julian Luna lay there asleep. 

He was curled up on his side with an arm outstretched, looking for all the world, like a small child. She started to rise from the bed only to be stopped by a powerful hand on her arm. "You weren't going to leave without saying good-bye were you?" She yanked her arm from his hand none too gently and turned her back to him as she put her shoes back on. She could feel that the killer was still out there and Julian's fear at that fact was beginning to invade her mind. 

"I didn't want to wake you," she replied in a voice totally devoid of emotion as she fought to suppress Julian's emotions that were rolling over her. "After all, from what I hear, you guys like sleeping in in the mornings." 

Julian smiled and slid over to sit next to her on the bed. "Well, I'm awake now," his voice was low and seductive. He leaned over and kissed her passionately and he could feel her responding for a moment before she pushed him away and slapped his face. 

"Who do you think you are?" she asked coldly. She stood, but Luna could see that she had stood too quickly and was dealing with dizziness and nausea, but she wouldn't let him see that weakness. She straightened her back and swallowed as she headed for the door. As she was about to open it, Cash came in. 

"Cash, see the lady back to her home," ordered Julian. 

"I can make it home on my own," Karen complained. 

"I want to make sure you make it home safely," said Luna with a firm tone to his voice that brooked no arguments. 

"There isn't any way I wouldn't get home safe if I wanted it. My da always used to say the only difference between me and a mule was that the mule was more agreeable." Luna smiled and Cash laughed at her father's accurate description. Karen sighed. "Alright, but only to the door because Derek doesn't like you as it is." Cash motioned for her to lead the way and followed with an amused backwards glance at Julian. Julian stood and ran a hand through his hair before heading down to his study. He was going to run a background check on the lovely Miss Roarke again. He didn't believe for a second what Cash had come up with. There was no way that this woman had lived such a quiet sedate life as the one mentioned in her records. 

* * *

Julian leaned back in his chair at Lily's and watched the door because he had no doubt that Karen Roarke would return. He saw Detective Frank Kroncheck enter the club and head straight for him. "Luna, I hear you were in a roustabout last night." Frank's voice said that he expected nothing less of a man of Julian's low character but his eyes spoke of worry for Julian's safety. 

"Join me for a drink Frank?" Luna offered. 

"Only if it gets me some answers," responded Frank. 

"Oh, you can be sure...." he stopped and stared over Frank's shoulder at the new arrival and Frank turned to see who he was looking at. A petite chestnut haired woman had just entered the club and Frank saw how her eyes lit up when they settled on Luna. She headed straight towards them and sat quickly in a chair next to Julian. 

A wide grin split her face as she gazed at Luna. "I think we may have a clue," she told him. 

"A clue to what?" asked Frank and the woman turned to look at him as if she was just noticing him. 

"Karen Roarke, and you are?" she offered a hand as she purred seductively. Luna was amazed because if he didn't know that she wasn't, he would have thought she was a vampire. Her seduction of Frank Kroncheck with but a glance spoke eloquently of her being one of his kind, yet he knew that she wasn't. 

"Frank Kroncheck of the San Francisco Police." Julian made the introductions, Frank's attention seemed to be elsewhere. 

"A detective, how fascinating," she said, her voice low and throaty. Luna sat up straight at that. _How had she known Frank was a detective and not an off duty patrolmen?!_

"It can be at times," mumbled Frank as he swallowed hard, before he could say anything else though a man came over and yanked Roarke's hand off of Frank's arm. 

"Stay away from him you abomination!" the man snarled. Karen turned and snarled wordlessly at him with a snarl that would have done any vampire proud. 

"Back off fool!" she warned in a lethal tone. The man backed up but his face still held a defiant look but it now also held a look of terror. "Go home little man, before you get hurt. You shouldn't try playing with the big boys before you're ready." The man turned without a word and left quickly as if he were possessed. She sat back down in her chair and looked over at Luna with a look of pure innocence. Looking at her now Luna could really believe that what had just happened hadn't. 

"What exactly are you?" he asked, her face darkened but then she smiled innocently at him. 

"You don't want to know," she replied through clenched teeth. Whatever the woman was, Julian Luna had no doubt she was correct in the fact that he didn't want to know. "Some people have extremely small minds, Mr. Luna, and they never learn what's good for them." Karen turned and walked out of the Haven knowing that Sonny at least was no doubt rushing to a phone to investigate her. She wasn't sure she wanted to fully embrace what was her legacy because somehow it made her less than human and yet at the same time she enjoyed being able to make men pant at her feet as Kroncheck had moments ago. She should feel ashamed, and yet she reveled in the new talent that had come to her tonight as instinctive as breathing. Being the retiring little mouse when there was such passion behind the facade became tiring and yet at the same time she feared being consumed by the flames as she'd been in the past. 

Sonny strode into the room and stood by Julian's chair waiting for Julian to acknowledge him. "Sonny?" Julian said without looking up and Sonny held out a file, which Luna took from him. "Karen Briggs?" he asked as his eyes met Sonny's. 

"I had Miss Karen Roarke checked out and she has an interesting past. She started out as Karen Thompson, according to the children's welfare office. She was considered to be a handful and there were repeated investigations into abuse reports and her disruptive behavior. All her teachers say she was an extremely brilliant, but angry, child. When she was twelve she ran away from home and her parents refused to take her back." Sonny saw a flash of anger cross Julian's eyes. He knew that Julian loved family more than anything. "The state took over her care until Michael and Margaret Briggs adopted her a year later. 

"Still considered extremely bright but extremely disruptive and uncontrollable. Also, there were hints from a counselor that she was able to see that the girl might be gifted." He saw Julian raise an eyebrow but he didn't respond. "According to the counselor, she seemed to know things before they happened. It might explain how she knew about us and it also suggests that even if she forgets because she's gifted she'll find out about us again." Julian frowned. "Kindred law says that those who know about us are either made to forget, embraced or killed. If she can't be made to forget then she's going to have to be embraced or killed." Sonny could see that Julian wasn't very happy about either choice. 

"There is another choice." Both men looked up and were surprised to see Karen Roarke standing before them. 

"How?" Julian rose and Sonny put his hand on his gun. 

"Relax Rambo, I'm not a threat, but I can be," replied Karen. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked sarcastically. He gasped and stepped back rapidly as she turned gleaming silver eyes on him. 

"You'd be surprised," she responded and smiled maliciously. "My kind is far older than your kind, child." Sonny was terrified and Julian wasn't feeling all that brave himself, but he knew that he had to find the answers. 

"What are you?" he asked. 

"An elder," she replied quietly. "Many centuries ago, Tarok of the Elders, or as mythology knows them today, elves, met and fell in love with a princess of the royal house of Atlantis. They married and had children and some of those descendants decided to stay on this side when Atlantis left this realm for the other side of the veil. 

"We're Guardians who have been chosen to protect mankind through its infancy. I'm quite human physically, or so I've been told, but I'm trained in the ancient arts that your ancestors have forgotten or made into myths and legends." Karen waved a hand and a chair pulled itself away from the wall and slid right up behind her. She sat gracefully down onto the chair and Julian noticed that her eyes were no longer the cold silver they were moments before but a warm hazel instead. 

"My people will protect the humans, Mr. Luna, but it is our duty to protect all life or destroy that which threatens life," she said in a totally emotionless voice. Julian felt a shiver and straighten his posture subconsciously. 

"In other words...." he started to say. 

"No, Julian. Your kind, except for Eddie Fiori, harms no one. If you hadn't destroyed Mr. Fiori I would have been forced to. Continue the way you are and I'm more than willing to let you live and continue your masquerade. My friends that you've met don't know this side of me and I'd like to keep it that way." She grinned at him mischievously as if they'd just been discussing something humorous. 

"You've kept my secret, so I'll keep yours," answered Julian. 

"You know, for an extremely dangerous man, you're very cute," Karen teased. 

"Well, if we work together and stop this person, or persons, from killing my people you'll be an asset, but the masquerade...." Julian trailed off. 

"I'll do nothing to endanger your masquerade, Prince Julian. If you are going to work with me and my family, no vampire performances okay?" 

Julian picked up the stress she placed on the word family. "You have no need to fear, I'll forewarn my people to....restrain themselves," Luna promised. 

"Good because Derek's suspicious of you as it is. Alex I love like a sister. No, scratch that, like a part of me. If anything happens to her I'll hold you personally responsible and hell hath no fury like a pissed Elder." Luna barely managed to repress the massive shiver he felt at the tone of her voice. 

"I...." Julian looked up and was surprised to see the chair was empty and Karen had vanished. He turned and looked at Sonny who just shrugged as if to say he hadn't seen her leave. "I wish she'd stop doing that," Julian complained. 

"It can get a little nerve wracking," responded Sonny. 

"Well, we wouldn't want to piss off an Elder now would we, so why don't you start by checking with your friends down at the station?" said Julian. 

"I'll also check with my sources on the street, this guy can't be completely invisible." replied Sonny. 

* * *

Karen knocked lightly on Alex's door and heard something inside. She opened the door gently and went in to find Alex in the throes of a violent nightmare. She headed quickly over to Alex's side and took the terrified woman in her arms as she crooned gently to her. Alex's flailing began to slow and then stop and soon she was sleeping peacefully. "A spell to clear the dream demons and blessed goddess may this woman have dreams worthy of her soul." Karen made a sign with her left hand to dispel Alex's nightmares and bring her only good dreams. She laid Alex gently back onto the bed and lovingly stroked a strand of her hair out of her face. Karen rose from the bed only to be stopped by a hand on her arm and she looked down to see Alex smiling up at her. "I'm sorry if I woke you," said Alex. 

"No, you didn't." Karen lied, knowing it wouldn't do to make Alex feel even guiltier. Especially since Alex couldn't control her thoughts when she was awake, let alone when she was asleep. "Come on sleepyhead it's time for breakfast," Karen teased her. 

"I'll be down in a bit," Alex replied and tossed a pillow at Karen's back, which she easily caught. 

"Fine, me lady, I'll inform his Lordship," she answered mischievously before thwacking Alex in the head with the pillow and quickly closing the door behind her to avoid retaliation. Karen's mood improved immediately due to the teasing and playing with Alex. For some reason Alex could always improve Karen's mood, it was hard to stay in a nasty mood with such an energetic personality such as Alex around. She'd felt welcomed first by Alex, and then by all of the others. Alex always seemed to her like a big kid who just wanted someone to play with. 

Alex headed out for a jog as a motorcycle pulled up in front of the house. When the helmet came off she could see it was Cash, Luna's bodyguard. "Cash isn't it?" Alex asked and felt her breath get taken away by the stunning smile he turned on her. 

"Miss Moreau, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Cash as he pulled a small manila envelope from his knapsack. "Mr. Luna wanted me to deliver this to Miss Roarke," he said and grinned playfully as he held the envelope out to her. 

"I'll see that she gets it," said Alex and she gasped as her and hand bumped Cash's, causing an electric shock to run up her spine. 

"Miss Moreau...." he started. 

"Alex, please." 

"I have a friend who owns a great nightclub. Would you mind going with me some night?" he asked. 

"Sounds like fun. How about tomorrow night?" 

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow night at seven " He grinned sexily at her as they said their good-byes before Alex headed back into the house to give Karen the envelope. Cash sat back stunned at what had just happened. Why had he asked out this mortal woman when he'd just broken it off with Julian's great-granddaughter Sasha? Not to mention what he was doing inviting her to the Haven. Sasha would no doubt be there with her clan, the Brujahs. 

Cash was of the Gangrel clan and there had been a centuries long feud between the Gangrel and Brujah. Eddie Fiori who had been of the Brujah clan before he was killed the Primogen was also an enemy of the Ventrue clan Prince Julian Luna. Eddie was a power mad psycho who finally had overstepped his boundaries and ended up dead. Julian was a just and fair prince and it seemed only logical as a Ventrue and Archon, the previous prince's favorite, that Julian would end up the new prince. 

Eddie however, had thought it was a bad idea because he had another candidate in mind, himself. He thought to enrage Julian so that he'd do something stupid so that Eddie could maneuver a way to prove that Julian should be replaced with him. He sent one of his clan to embrace Sasha just as Julian had given the okay for Cash to embrace Sasha if she so desired it. Kindred law said that the one embraced had to freely accept the embrace. If one of the clans embraced someone against their will a blood hunt was called to deal with the one responsible. A blood hunt consisted of Julian naming the person who was the prey of the hunt so that the clans knew whom to hunt. The prey of the hunt, if caught, was literally torn to pieces by the hunters. Cash shivered violently, _Not exactly a good way to go!_ he thought. 

Sasha had been temperamental as a mortal but with the Brujah madness racing through her now she was volatile. Well he couldn't let Sasha run his life. He was the Primogen of the Gangrel clan and only needed to answer to his prince. Sasha was Brujah and her clan Primogen, Cameron, wasn't too happy about Brujah and Gangrels interacting. Cameron, like Eddie, wanted to replace Julian with himself. Unlike Eddie though, he was a bit more subtle and cunning about it. It made him an even more dangerous enemy of Julian's, and therefore of Cash's. Julian had proven himself to Cash when the Brujah had done a drive-by shooting of Cash and some of his Gangrels while they stood outside the Haven one night. Julian had spoken to him truthfully and as an equal. Cash had been ready to hear the usual when Julian had stopped with Lily, who was the Primogen of the Toreador clan. 

Each clan had a position, Venture's were leaders and the Gangrel's were their bodyguards. Toreadors were the artists and musicians while the Brujah were the criminals. Brujahs had a wild passion running through them that they couldn't, or wouldn't, control but at least they had the good sense to be scared of the Nosferatu clan. Daedulus was a friend and advisor to Julian as well as the Primogen of the Nosferatu clan. To Cash he seemed to be a gentle man who only cared for painting and being left alone, yet there were moments when Cash saw the other side of what it meant to be Nosferatu. That was a place he never wanted to be if he could ever help it. Daedulus was the type that you made sure was your friend and never your enemy. Maybe he should check with Daedulus to see if he'd heard anything about the murders that Cash didn't already know. 

  
He watched as Cash put on his helmet and drove away. Another mortal woman was being seduced by an unnatural creature. No doubt it was the result of the witch in residence. He knew that Karen Roarke was an abomination to man and god and didn't deserve to be in the Legacy. Especially now that she was consorting with vampires and conspiring to keep that fact secret from the members of her own house. 

As a Legacy member, he felt it was his duty to make sure she was punished. He hadn't realized until it was too late that it was necessary to see to the destruction of the unnatural abominations. He'd lost the woman he'd loved because of it, but he'd make sure no one else did. The Legacy could and would survive this infestation in its ranks and be stronger for it. The first thing he had to do was remove the witch and her pet vampire Julian Luna. 

* * *

Julian paced, he had all his people on the lookout for anything unusual and yet not only had he lost two more people, but no one had seen a thing. Finding the invisible man would be easier than finding this killer. He had assigned one of his people to keep an eye on Karen Roarke. He had no doubt that she wasn't involved in the murders but that she had interrupted the killer's agenda which more then likely put her on his list as a potential victim. Luna felt this need to protect her that he couldn't explain and he wondered if she knew that she gave off this air of innocence that made men naturally want to protect and take care of her. He didn't know whether or not Karen, being an Elder, was a threat or a blessing yet. It was obvious that she'd be joining Kroncheck as an exception to the Kindred laws. 

Frank hadn't forgotten or been embraced and he was most definitely still alive. Kroncheck was the bane of Luna's existence sometimes and yet he cared deeply for Frank. It was hard to believe only a few short years ago he and Frank had argued over Alexandra. She had been Julian's former and Frank's current lover at the time. When she died, Frank had gone crazy and had shot Julian twice in the chest. It was a good thing Julian had been dead or he'd really have been dead and Frank would have been in a whole lot of trouble. Over the years he'd come to highly respect and care for Frank, although he'd never admit it to him. Frank was a good man but immensely annoying when he wanted to be. Especially with this urge for the truth that he seemed to have. He never seemed to understand that sometimes it was better that the truth didn't come out. 

* * *

Alex threw the stuffed unicorn at Karen. "Lex knock it of!" she complained angrily. Alex was frustrated at the fact that Karen had spent the past half hour reading through the papers that Cash had delivered. Alex turned and looked at the shelf she'd taken the unicorn from. It was filled with stuffed animals including one very beaten up old teddy bear. Karen didn't seem the sentimental type, so this display was at odds with the woman Alex knew and loved like a sister. Alex picked up the bear and was hit with a wave of extreme sadness mixed with extreme joy. She saw a little girl alone and afraid as blonde hair fell in her eyes from which tears rolled that streaked paths through the dirt on her face. She was huddled in a ball and jumped at every imagined and not so imagined sounds like a whipped dog. 

A man with curly brown hair and wise caring blue eyes sat down next to her. She realized that it was a young Harrison Blackwood, the man who Karen had introduced to Alex as her father. Blackwood had found a lost lonely little girl just after her parents had been killed. He had cared for and loved her until the authorities had stepped in and removed her from his care. She knew that Harrison had loved Karen because she had felt the love for her coming off him in waves. Alex smiled as the vision continued, Alex had always been amazed at how graceful Blackwood's movements were despite his tall lanky body. "Hi," said Blackwood, and the little girl screamed and drew further within herself. "My name is Harrison Blackwood, remember?" he asked as he smiled gently at her. "I've got a friend I want you to meet." He pulled out from behind him the bear looking just as beat up as it did in the present day. 

"Karen, meet Mr. Theodore Bear. He'd like to be your friend, if you'd like that," he offered. A grubby little hand reached out and snatched the bear from him and held onto it for dear life. "Well, I'm glad to see Mr. Bear made an impression," Blackwood said, and started to leave only to have two very small arms wrap themselves around his neck. "Daddy!" a tiny little voice whispered in his ear and Blackwood wrapped his arms around the little girl as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. 

"Alex!" she heard Karen say as she woke from the vision and looked up to see Karen standing in front of her. She took the bear from Alex and placed it back on the shelf with reverence. "Julian has checked through his contacts and found a number of deaths like the one in the alley that I witnessed. People disappearing and where they were last seen a pile of dust and clothing." Karen sat on the edge of her desk and chewed on her lower lip as she always did when deep in thought. 

* * *

Derek slammed the phone down, he'd been trying all his contacts to find something to confirm his suspicions of Julian Luna. Nothing but rumors and a strange inability to confirm his past. All the hospitals, schools or any place else that might tell him something about Luna had burned to the ground or a mysterious accident had destroyed the records. He could feel something was off about Luna, nothing he could quite put his finger on but the hairs on the back of his neck still rose to attention. No matter how hard Derek tried he couldn't find anything concrete. The police had their suspicions but never enough evidence to bring him in for questioning, let alone to arrest. All his business associates said they knew very little about the man himself. These facts alone suggested Luna has something to hide. Derek couldn't find any evidence but he felt an undeniable urge to protect Karen from Luna that he couldn't understand or find a reason for. He just knew that Julian Luna was bad news for all concerned. 

* * *

Cash held the door open for Alex and waited until she had crossed the threshold before following her into the Haven. He came up next to her and wrapped her hand over his arm. "Allow me, beautiful lady, to show you the way to the VIP table." Alex giggled and let Cash lead her over to one of the tables. He pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit. 

"A real gentleman, I thought the last of those were stuffed and on display at the Smithsonian." She gave him her best innocent look. 

"The lady is a comedian," Cash teased. "I'd like to...." Cash trailed off. Alex looked up to see a man with Julian Luna, and they appeared to be arguing. "Excuse me for a moment," Cash mumbled quickly to her before he headed for Julian. Cash came up to the two men just as it looked like the man was about to strike Luna. Cash placed himself between the two men and cast a threatening glare at the other man. Alex got worried and headed over to the three men. 

"Cameron...." Luna said in a chilling tone before trailing off at the sight of Alex. 

"Is there a problem?" she asked. 

"No problem, but it looks like I'll have to work tonight. Is it alright if we reschedule?" asked Cash as he hurried Alex away before she could protest. He saw her outside and into a cab. "I'll give you a call and we can reschedule for a better time okay?" 

Alex smiled. "Sure, I understand and I hope everything's alright." 

"Yes, it's fine. Just the usual pain in the butt." Alex noticed the quick glare that Cash threw at a couple of young men who were lounging in front of the Haven. He motioned for the driver to go and Alex slumped back in the seat trying to figure out the odd evening she'd just had. 

Alex paid the cabdriver and sighed as he drove away. "Well, so much for a fun evening out," she told herself out loud. Suddenly, someone grabbed her roughly from behind. She screamed as she was violently attacked. "Hey!" she heard Nick yell. Something struck her and she landed hard on the ground stunned as the wind was driven out of her. Nick struggled with Alex's attacker for a bit before the attacker landed a blow that knocked Nick unconscious. 

Alex partly crawled and partly scurried over to Nick as her attacker took off. "Nick! Nick!" she cried out in panic as her heart raced in fear. "Nick, please don't die on me!" she pleaded as she checked him over for any injuries. "Nick, please! I love you! Don't leave me!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex kissed Nick passionately on the lips. "Nick can you hear me?!" she asked as Nick coughed and groaned. "Nick!" a smile spread across Alex's face. 

"Alex?" he asked and coughed violently. 

"I'm okay Nick, and just what the hell did you think you were doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she thwacked him angrily. 

"Easy Alex!" exclaimed Nick as he sat up and grabbed Alex's arms to keep her from thumping him again. Their faces were mere inches from each other and they stared at each other for a few moments. Then Nick drew her gently into his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. 

"Ahem!" They broke apart and looked up to see Karen grinning at them. 

"I was attacked and Nick came...." Alex stuttered and trailed off. Nick was trying to avoid any eye contact with either Karen or Alex. 

He stood and helped Alex up. "I think we'd better go inside." Nick guided both women into the house and then into the library. "Are you okay, Alex?" Nick asked as he took out the first aid kit. 

"Just a few scrapes and bumps, Nick," she replied and tried to keep from hissing, not at the pain caused by Nick's cleaning of her scrapes, but from the electricity of his touch and what it was doing to her. Alex was glad when Karen took over the cleaning because it was a lot easier to deal with heat that was rising in her from Nick's touch. 

"Why don't you go and check to see if the security cameras picked up anything," said Karen. Nick just nodded and threw a look at Alex before heading out. 

"Thanks," said Alex. "Don't thank me. I think you two make the perfect couple, and beside, how often do you find a guy with such great buns?" They laughed together as Alex felt the laughter doing its job and relieving the stress inside her. 

* * *

He watched from the shadows and fumed that the woman had gotten away from him. He'd been hoping to use her as bait for the abomination known as Cash. The little scene that had played between the woman and the man though added a nice little twist to the situation. Was the woman completely under the creature's control or did she still have a spark of humanity left in her? This Alex Moreau apparently had a white knight that would leap to her rescue when needed. Of course the knight was only mortal and he could be killed if he got in the way. He'd find a way to get the woman and use her as bait for the abomination, and through Cash he'd get Luna. He'd find a way to remove her knight in shining armor and then he'd be back for her. 

* * *

Derek sat on the stone railing of the patio and looked out over the garden like a king surveying his realm. "King Derek," joked Karen as she came through the door onto the patio. Derek had just returned and was worried when he'd heard what had happened to Alex and Nick. 

He smiled. "My queen arrives," he teased back and felt pleased when she blushed furiously. 

"Look, Derek, I don't mean to be an ill tempered brat...." Karen started. 

"Since when?" replied Derek. 

"I know you don't like Julian much but I'm your partner and I'm asking you to trust my instincts." The silence stretched as Karen sat down next to him. "Derek, I'm not perfect by a long shot and I know that Luna's no angel. Of course I'm no angel either so we're perfect for each other. I'd like to know why you consider it standard operating procedure to investigate only the friends of your female colleagues?" 

"Nick was with Karen Morgan, who killed four men while sleeping with him. And of course there was Emma, who was charitable enough to sacrifice Nick's life in exchange for saving her own backside. Yet you only investigate the people the women on the team seem to know. Men like Alex's Phillipe, Rachel's David and Kristen's Eugene and now Julian?" she asked. 

"Phillipe was a vampire, and David made a deal with a banshee." 

"Yes, but Eugene was a total innocent. It was Leigh Noir who was the villain in the piece. Regardless, the question was why do you only investigate the men the female team members know and not the women the male team members know? Whether or not you were right two out of three times...." she trailed off. "Okay, I can put up with your Sir Lancelot bit as long as you don't get too sexist." She giggled at the mock outrage on his face. 

"Oh, you're going to be punished for that!" he said in a playful teasing tone as he grabbed her and drew her towards him. 

* * *

Nick stretched as he cooled down from his jog but he froze when he heard someone behind him. He turned to face the intruder and found Alex looking at him a little uncertainly. "Nick, we have to talk about what happened," she said with a little quiver in her voice. 

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied and was surprised when Alex gave him an angry thump. 

"Yes, there is!" she replied angrily. 

"Look, Alex all is forgotten," said Nick as he grinned at her which to his surprise only made Alex angrier. 

"You rotten sob! How dare you assume...." she trailed off as she started pelting him with her fists. Nick grabbed a hold of her wrists but she struggled to break free. He pulled her into his arms in an attempt to calm her and realized too late that it was the wrong thing to do. Alex stopped struggling but her body flush against his made a delightful if very disturbing sensation. 

Before he knew what was happening Nick lowered his head and kissed her. It was a warm and electrifying kiss that turned passionate. Alex broke away. "Nick, we need to talk about this," she said as she gasped for air and tried to slow her racing heart. Alex pulled away and put what she thought was a safe distance between her and Nick. "Last night I thought you were dead and I panicked. I'm not making excuses for what happened....there is obviously something....I mean," Alex stammered. 

"You're saying there's an attraction between us and you want to know if it's lust or love," Nick said quietly. Alex nodded unable to trust her voice if she attempted to speak. "We could always try what every other normal adult does, dating?" 

Alex laughed. "What constitutes normal and what do we in any way resemble that?" she asked as she tried to control a giggling spasm. 

"So you don't want to date me? " Nick asked. Alex smiled gently and came over to Nick, she looked at him for a moment before running her fingers over his lips and then said. 

"I'd love to have dinner with you Mr. Boyle." 

They had jogged and teasingly played with each other for a few hours before realizing they'd better return to work. Alex had challenged Nick to a race back to the house, when they arrived she ached but she'd won by a few yards. Nick had teased her that it wasn't fair because she was lighter and could move faster because of it. She'd entered the house and gone to shower with Nick grousing the injustice of it all. When she'd showered and dressed she'd headed downstairs to work. 

That's when the call had come in, she hadn't gotten much from the caller. Not even if it was a he or a she but she'd gotten an address and been told that that's where she'd find the answer to all the deaths. She picked up her jacket and was heading out of the library and towards the front door when she noticed Nick coming towards her. 

"Alex, where are you going?" asked Nick. 

"I just got a call that's a lead on the murders." 

"I'm going with you," Nick said and Alex turned to argue but stopped when she saw the look on his face and realized that it was pointless. She said nothing and just went outside and got into the passenger side of Nick's cherry red mustang. Nick got in on the driver's side and looked over at her. She handed him the paper she'd written the address on. They rode in silence for a while. "Alex, look I'm sorry about being overprotective," Nick apologized. 

She smiled and her hand caressed his cheek lovingly. "It's a part of you. Maybe the best part of you is to be overprotective of women, especially those women you care for deeply. It makes me feel very special, and at the same time it's irritating as hell." 

"We're here," Nick announced as he pulled to a stop in front of a house that had seen better days. Alex opened the car door and Nick gently grasped her arm. "Where do you think your going?" he asked in a worried tone. 

"To investigate? Remember that's why we came here Nick?" she asked teasingly. 

"Slowly," Nick cautioned her as he released her arm and got out of the driver's side. They headed towards the house but he couldn't shake the feeling that something about this didn't sit right. Alex was the one in the relationship that got the weird feelings, not him. So why did Alex's face only show her interest in a new puzzle while his stomach felt like it was at the Olympics? They reached the door and hesitated. 

"Well, go ahead and knock," urged Alex. 

"I'm afraid to," answered Nick, at Alex's look he grinned. "If I knock too hard the building might fall down." Alex giggled and then swatted Nick's arm playfully, as she raised her hand to knock, a noise caught Nick's attention. He grabbed Alex's arm. "Alex, stay here on the porch. I'm going to check around back first before we knock on anything." 

She looked at Nick puzzled. "Alright," she answered. Nick headed around the porch and into the back yard. Alex paced the porch and waited for his return, after a while she checked her watch and realized he'd been gone for twenty minutes. Concerned, she headed off the porch and into the backyard. What she saw was Nick being held by two men while a third beat him and from the looks of it had been at it for a while already. Alex screamed like a banshee and charged, throwing herself onto the back of the man who was punching Nick. He knocked her off and into the dirt but Alex had no intention of being put off. 

She hopped back onto his back and threw dirt into his face, he swung around in an attempt to shake her loose and instead collided with one of his friends. The man lost his balance and fell onto the other two men and Nick. She sat stunned and looked up when she felt someone take her arm. Nick had grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet, nearly pulling her arm out of its socket. They raced back towards the car as bullets started to fly towards them Nick attempted to protect her with his body. Nick fired back providing covering fire as Alex got into the car. He got in on the driver's side and started the car. He cramped the wheel hard and nearly ran down the guy who'd been using him as a punching bag. The man stumbled after the car as he filled the air with a string of threats and creative oaths. 

Alex glanced in the mirror and saw that the three men had retrieved their own car and were coming up on them fast. One of them leaned out the window with a gun and started to fire at them. A bullet zinged into the back windshield shattering it before nearly missing their heads and bursting out the front windshield. Shattered glass rained into the front seat and Alex felt herself suddenly jerked in reverse and realized Nick was driving backwards. 

The car behind them swerved to miss the mustang and shot up an embankment before flipping over in the air. Nick sent the car forward and Alex could see as they drove past the car the three men were climbing out of it apparently unharmed. "Damn, I'm going have to get the mustang repaired again. I should ask for hazard pay for my vehicles as well as myself," said Nick. 

Alex put her hand on Nick's shoulder and started to say something, but froze at the wet feeling beneath her fingers. She jerked her hand quickly away at his agonized gasp and when she looked at her palm she saw it was wet with his blood. "You're hurt!" she said in a shocked tone. 

"I'm fine," he replied but his voice was very weak. Alex unbuckled herself and climbed into the back seat. She grabbed a bottle of water and a towel out of the bag that had been tossed onto the back seat. She tried to see around him to assess the wound's damage only to find the wound included more than just his shoulder. "You have to stop now." Alex's voice shook, she was terrified for him and afraid of how she'd handle losing him so soon after finding him. "Please, before we have an accident?" she pleaded with Nick. 

"Not yet," he answered in a determined tone. 

"You have to! You're bleeding badly and you need medical attention!" Alex begged him. 

"No!" Nick answered with an effort, he took a hand off the wheel and clasped Alex's wrist. "Nobody is going to get near you without going through me first! Nobody!" She knew that those words cost him dearly in strength but made her feel better that he cared so much. Nick started to slump forward, Alex jumped forward and clutched the wheel with both her hands as Nick struggled to keep the world from blurring. His mind felt fuzzy and he felt blood leaking down his chest. 

"Nick, stop now please!" Alex begged, her tone had a touch of hysteria to it. Nick felt the car stop but his mind was too clouded to understand much of what was going on. He felt Alex climb across the seats and sit next to him. Nick wanted to curl into Alex and hold her close to keep himself from sliding into the darkness. 

Alex had sounded panicked and she was a woman forged of steel who didn't give into her fears. Whatever had worried her Nick wanted to do something about it but his body felt like lead and his entire left side felt numb. "Sit still! Your making it worse!" she told him tersely. "Not now, save your strength! Don't you dare die on me!" She pressed a wad of something against his shoulder and then proceeded to strap his arm tightly to his chest. 

Alex pulled him over into the passenger seat and then buckled the seat belt as Nick lost consciousness. She hurried around to the driver's seat and as she buckled herself in, she looked up to see a man headed their way. Her heart stopped for an instant and Alex looked around frantically before reaching down to close her hand around the grip of Nick's gun and waited. 

As the stranger reached the car she brought the gun up and leveled it at him. "Back off!" Her warning was firm and unequivocal. 

The man raised his hands in surrender. "Easy miss, I don't know what's going on, but you're holding a weapon on a cop." 

"It doesn't make you one of the good guys. Show me your badge," replied Alex. He reached for his inner pocket. "Take it slow and easy friend." It seemed to Alex as if it took forever for him to pull out a small leather case. He followed her motions and dropped the small brown leather case near her before backing away. Alex kept an eye on the man as she flipped the case open to look at the ID inside. 

"What happened?" asked the man. 

"We were attacked." She kept it simple to avoid the questions she'd rather not answer that she probably didn't have the answers to. She noticed his look that suggested he didn't completely believe her story. 

"Your friend looks like he's lost a lot of blood. There's a hospital a couple of miles down the road where he can get his wound tended to." Alex nodded as she handed him back his ID. "Follow my car," he said and then headed back to his jeep. Alex followed the deputy's jeep and after a few miles they arrived at the hospital. The deputy honked his horn to get the attention of a couple of orderlies who were on a smoking break. "Deputy Tom Shea, we've got a gunshot victim here," he called over to them. Two of the orderlies ran over to help as the third went into the hospital. He returned a few minutes later and helped lift Nick onto the gurney he'd brought with him. 

"Be careful with him!" a worried Alex admonished the orderlies. 

They strapped him into the gurney and headed towards the hospital as a doctor came out followed by a nurse. As they reached him he began to examine Nick and shout orders to the nurse with him. Alex started to follow them past the waiting room, but Deputy Shea gently grasped her arm stopping her. "I'm going to have to make a report, miss. You might as well use it as a chance to get your mind off your worry over your boyfriend for a while." 

"Nick's...." she began. "Oh, alright," she sighed in frustration. Alex made her statement to the deputy about what had happened. She was very diplomatic in how she explained how Nick ended up shot. When the doctor came and told her Nick would be all right and what room he was in, she excused herself. She called Karen on the way to Nick's room and filled her in on what had happened. She entered Nick's room and sat down on the bed beside him. 

Alex laid the back of her hand alongside Nick's face to check his temperature. Whatever happened she couldn't let herself give into the hysteria. There was too much to do, too much to....take care of. Nick muttered in a restless sleep, Alex squeezed his hand and stroked his face. As he settled down she sat down in the chair next to the bed but soon she found she couldn't keep her eyes open. The adrenaline that had kept her going was gone and she was exhausted. She fell asleep at Nick's bedside feeling unexplainably safe and protected as long as she was near Nick. 

She awoke to feel Nick stroking her hair and lifted her head to look at him. "Hey, you're back!" A smile spread across her face. 

"It's good to see your beautiful face too, lovely lady," he answered quietly as a grin spread across his face. 

"I was worried about you even though the doctors told me that you'd be alright. I needed to see for myself." Nick took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "The police searched the house we were at but failed to find anybody." 

"I think it's safe to assume that the shooter and the killer are the same person." Alex sighed in frustration. "Alex, we'll catch this guy." He kissed her hand gently before drawing her into his arms. He kissed her passionately and Alex gave in to the good feeling of his arms around her. 

"Nick, do you think we should be doing this?" she asked as he nuzzled the side of her neck. Nick only murmured as he began to unbutton her blouse and kissed his way leisurely downward. She knew that this was wrong but she also knew she felt the same way he did, which was he'd nearly died and she'd nearly lost him. She gave into Nick's gentle persuasion and forgot her worries for the time being. 

* * *

Karen entered the room and her gaze settled on Julian Luna, and she made her way over to him. He was talking to a pretty blonde. "I need to talk to you." She interrupted them in a tone that brooked no argument. 

"Julian?" asked Caitlin Bryne, editor of San Francisco Chronicle, Julian's paper. 

"Miss Roarke...." he began. 

"I thought we had a deal Luna?" Karen continued as if she'd never been interrupted. 

"We do," he answered in a puzzled tone. 

"Do we? I have an associate in the hospital from a gunshot wound." 

"Who shot him?" asked Julian. 

"You tell me?" 

"How should I know? Why do you assume I was somehow involved?" Julian asked. 

"I assume that you should at least live up to your rep and tell who set my associates up to be murdered," she replied. "We're working together on this and if I knew I'd tell you." 

"Julian, what's going on?" asked Caitlin. 

"Maybe you'd better get a hold of your people, Luna," Karen demanded. 

"What makes you think it's my people that need to be gotten a hold of?!" he asked angrily. 

"My people are professionals, Luna, so don't even doubt that they're capable of dealing with whatever's thrown at them," Karen replied. 

"Obviously not, or your associate wouldn't be hospitalized." Karen clenched her hands, which began to emit a slight glow. She squelched the need to turn Julian Luna into ash when she spotted Megan Torrance. "Oh, great!" she muttered under her breath as Megan spotted her and started heading her way. 

"Miss Roarke, you do turn up in the most interesting places," said Megan with a predatory gleam in her eye. 

"I don't know anything about it, Miss Torrance." Karen replied. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Whatever your investigating, Miss Torrance," answered Karen. 

"You're a very paranoid person, Miss Roarke," chuckled Megan. 

"No, I just know all about investigative reporters. How a human life means nothing to them if they stand a chance of winning an award for some journalistic talent," she replied bitterly before turning and leaving the Haven. 

"I'd love to know what that was all about. Would you care to enlighten me, Mr. Luna?" asked Megan. 

"I don't know what I can tell you that you don't already know," answered Julian. 

"I'm Caitlin Bryne, of the San Francisco Chronicle." Caitlin offered her hand to Megan. 

"Megan Torrance of the Tribune," she replied as she shook Caitlin's hand. When Caitlin turned to talk to Julian she noticed he'd slipped away while she'd been introducing herself to Megan. 

* * *

Derek fretted over Nick's injuries and that Alex was distracted by Nick's being hurt. Alex had to deal with what had happened between them during the whole Phillipe D'Arcy vampire fiasco, and now she had this to add to the guilt she already felt over Nick. His relationship with his partner Karen, which had been close and warm was now hostile and cold. The others felt the tension and weren't working at their best either. He felt like he was losing his family and he didn't want to lose anymore than he already had. Karmack had led him to Detective Frank Kroncheck who supposedly wanted nothing better then to destroy Julian Luna. When Derek had talked to him however he'd gotten a strong feeling that not all was what it seemed. He had to find some way to bring his family back together and the sooner the better. Nick was due home from the hospital today so hopefully that would be the beginning of reclaiming his family. 

Karen entered her room and stopped suddenly as she became aware of another presence in the room with her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she said in a teasing tone that was far from what she really felt. Julian Luna stepped out of the shadows and into the minimal light cast by the desk lamp she'd left on. "I didn't know vampires were into playing hide and seek, Luna." 

Julian frowned. "I'm not here to play. I spoke with my people and they were unable to find out who hired the gentlemen who hurt your associate. As for questioning them, their employer got to them first," Julian replied coolly. 

Karen straightened up. "This is really getting serious. It's more than someone believing they are an avenging angel. Especially now that they're covering their tracks, it says they know we're after them and it'll be harder to find them. I'm sorry about earlier, I was....emotional," said Karen. 

"You emotional? I highly doubt it but apology accepted anyway," answered Julian. She looked at the floor in embarrassment. He came over and placed a hand on her chin as he drew her face up to his and their eyes met. He gently leaned in and placed a slow leisurely kiss on her lips. Karen responded to his kiss and deepened it into a more passionate one. 

Suddenly, she pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry Julian, I didn't mean...." she stuttered. 

"What? I definitely meant it," he replied and caressed her face gently. 

"I have a gentleman in my life and we're an item," she answered matter-of-factly. 

"Oh? I see," he answered with amusement in his eyes. 

"It's not funny, Luna." 

"No, it's definitely not funny," responded Julian. He leaned into her and again lightly brushed her lips with his before gathering her into his arms and deepening the kiss. 

* * *

Alex rushed about trying to get ready for her meeting with Nick. He'd told her it was important that she meet him in the garden this evening. He had grinned at her and winked meaning that this meeting was of a personal rather then professional reason. She was so nervous she kept forgetting where she put things, but finally she was ready and headed out for the garden. 

Nick met her at the beginning of the garden and took a long appraising look before he removed a piece of fabric from his jacket and tied it around Alex's eyes. He led her carefully to a spot in the garden before removing her blindfold. Alex gasped in surprise at the table set before her. It had candles lit and her favorite flowers as well as covered dishes. Nick had even gone so far as to bring silverware and crystal glasses for the bottle that was in the ice bucket to the side of the table. 

Alex heard a footstep behind her and turned to face an intruder. She gasped as she saw that he was holding a gun, pointing it right at her and Nick. Nick tried to step out in front of her, wanting to protect the woman he loved. Instead, Alex pushed in front of him with the same intention. Nick grabbed her shoulders to thrust her behind him but she resisted his attempts. The fierce, determined expression on her face made him wince, he knew she was likely to try something that was going to get her killed. "Don't!" he whispered frantically because she seldom obeyed his orders. Nick glanced into her eyes and saw that the fear in Alex's eyes was for him. "There's no need for this," Nick said, surprised that his voice sounded so normal. The man aimed the gun at Alex. "No!" Nick launched himself in front of Alex in an attempt to protect her and try for the gun at the same time. 

The gun exploded and he heard Alex scream as she raced towards him. The man grabbed her and pressed the gun to her temple as the others ran out to the garden. "All of you stay back! Drop your guns or you'll be picking pieces of her off the world!" One by one they dropped their guns, Derek being the last to do so. 

Rachel raced over to Nick and found his shirt soaked with blood. She paid no heed to it as she pressed her cheek against his chest. She tore his shirt open and checked the wound before she gently rolled him on his side. "The bullet went straight through, he's bleeding heavily, but I think he'll live," Rachel said to Kristen who'd joined her to help. 

"Good, now I want the witch to step forward," the man demanded. 

"What witch?" Kristin asked, he motioned towards Karen and she stepped forward as requested. 

"Good, now her pet vampire the prince," he motioned to Luna and Julian stepped forward with his palms up to show he carried no weapons. 

"Listen, why don't you trade the woman for me?" asked Julian. 

"Shut up you abomination!" he screeched at Julian, Karen began a spell knowing that it would expose her but it seemed the only way to get Alex back alive. Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion and Alex screamed in fear. Karen turned towards the sound to see Derek holding a gun. The gun was pointed in the direction of where the man had been standing but he now lay on the ground bleeding. 

"He's dead," said David Royce. 

"Are you alright Alex?" asked Derek. 

She didn't answer but instead raced over to Nick and kneeling beside she gently laid his head in her lap. "You know, we've gotta stop meeting like this,." joked Nick. 

Derek and Phillip, at Rachel's direction, helped lift Nick and carry him to the car. After they'd gotten Nick to the hospital they went about whatever work needed to be done to occupy their thoughts until they heard about Nick's condition. Karen typed on her laptop as Derek talked to Frank Karmack and David Royce. Phillip talked quietly to Alex who looked concerned as he held her hands in his. Kristen returned and passed out the coffee she'd headed to the cafeteria to get. "I brought you a soda," said Kristen as she sat down next to Karen. 

"Thanks," Karen replied absentmindedly. "Derek, I'm finishing up my statement. I'll save it and then pass around my laptop to the others so they can do their statements. After that, all we need in a printer that I can hook it up to and then print out our statements for our signatures." 

Karmack shook his head. "As efficient as ever I see, Roarke," he said. 

"Would you expect any less of me Frank?" she asked. 

Rachel returned just then and informed everyone that Nick would be fine. "Alex, why don't you go sit with Nick while the rest of us do our statements? I'll come to relieve you as soon as everyone else is done and then you can do yours." Alex gave Karen a grateful look and Rachel showed Alex to Nick's room. 

She gave Alex's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving her with Nick. She sat by Nick's bedside and after a while Karen dropped her laptop off so Alex could type up her statement for Karmack. Karen gave her a hug and checked on Nick before leaving them alone. Alex settled back in her chair and began to type what she could remember of the incident in which Nick had been shot. 

Alex sat in a chair a few feet away from where Nick laid asleep in a hospital bed. He was still very weak from the loss of blood. "What are you doing?" Nick asked. 

Alex went to the bed and sat down next to him. "How do you feel?" she asked in a worried tone as she brushed the hair back from his brow. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips before kissing her hand gently. 

"I feel fine, and you're not getting away from me." Alex smiled. "I wanted to apologize...." Nick began and Alex covered his mouth with her hand. He licked her fingers and she jerked her back as she gave him a disapproving frown. A roguish grin covered his face as he reached out with his good arm and brought Alex's head down to his. He kissed her gently and then began to deepen the kiss, Alex pushed gently away. 

"Whoa! Easy there big fella, you're in no shape...." she began. Nick kissed her again and then with a grin he slowly began to unbutton her blouse. "Nick!" she admonished him, 

"What?!" he asked with a look of mock innocence. The door opened and the other team members entered the room only to stop and look at them with knowing grins. 

"We can come back later," offered Phillip, trying not to laugh at the scene before him. 

"Don't you dare!" squeaked Alex. "If you leave me alone here with Wally the octopus I'll never forgive you!" 

"We won't keep you long, we just wanted you to know that the man Derek killed was named Jez Taylor. He was a former member of the Los Angeles house. He was fired when he became obsessed with ridding the world of vampires. Apparently some kids in Los Angeles were obsessed with vampires. 

"They decided to perform a blood ritual and slaughtered a family to do it. The wife and mother of three was Jez Taylor's sister. He and his sister Andrea were very close and her death hit him very hard. When he began showing signs of mental distress and refused to get help, the house was forced to fire him," said Rachel. 

"Well, at least he's at peace, unlike Nick here," teased Phillip. 

"We'll just have to find out why that is," answered Rachel. "He doesn't understand the meaning of taking it easy." 

"Naughty boy," teased Rachel. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Nick," laughed Phillip. 

"Maybe Nick needs a reason to take it easy?" offered Kristen. 

"Like Alex?" answered Phillip, and Alex felt her cheeks burning under his gaze. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life, she knew that the teasing was good-natured friends trying to cheer her and Nick up. 

"I think Alex is the reason he's not taking it easy," teased Rachel and Alex looked over at Nick to see he'd found his lap fascinating all of a sudden. He looked up at her and their eyes met with such heat and desire in them that they took Alex's breath away. He smiled at her seductively. "Actually guys, Nick could use some sleep." Rachel stifled a giggle, "Let's go and let Nick get his rest." The way Rachel said it left nothing to the imagination about what she believed would happen when they left. Alex's cheeks burned as the others left the room. She turned and planted a steamy kiss on Nick's lips that melted him into a puddle. 

"What happened to my needing rest?" he asked mischievously. 

"Oh, you'll get some rest, your definitely going to get some rest," replied Alex mischievously. 

* * *

Karen stood quietly by the statute as a noise sounded behind her. "Hello, Nick." She turned to face Nicholas Marshall who stood at least six two and was a hundred and eighty pounds of muscle. With a full head of dark hair and deep brown eyes, his Greek heritage was obvious. He strode towards her and brought himself out of the shadows. He wore jeans, boots, a work shirt and a leather jacket. He looked as if he were a man who would be extremely dangerous to know. 

Karen smiled knowing that if what she knew about Nick's alter ego were exposed, people would be shocked. Nick had been a cop and then a district attorney before becoming a judge at a very young age. When they'd first met Nick had been in his alter ego with his hair slicked back and wearing glasses. He had looked like a pencil pushing geek. He'd been a timid meek judge who'd said, "Justice may be blind, but she can see in the dark." As he dismissed a case where the defendant was obviously as guilty as sin but because of a legal screw up he couldn't be legally tried for his crime. 

Nick had a pastime as a motorcycle riding vigilante or as he'd said, "Someone who could see in the dark." Eight out of eleven of the cases Nick had dismissed in the last year had the defendants who had rushed to the cops begging to be allowed to confess all of their sins. The other three defendants had been gruesomely killed by their associates, who then went to prison for murder. "I take it my information helped?" Nick asked as he slouched lazily against the statute. She knew the lazy slouch was an act because Nick was always alert for anything and everything. 

"Yes, it did. Thank you," Karen replied. 

"I owe you one that I'll never be able to repay Casey, so think nothing of it," he replied. She knew he was referring to when she'd helped him catch his family murderers. Certain people hadn't like the fact that Nick was honest and when they found he wasn't scarable or buyable they decided maybe he was killable. It turned out he wasn't killable either. They'd planted a bomb in his car and the next morning since Nick had come home after his wife his car blocked hers in the driveway. She decided to use Nick's car to take their eight-year-old daughter shopping for school. They were killed instantly the minute she turned the key, setting off the bomb. 

"You owe me nothing Nick...." she held up a hand to silence him when she saw he was about to argue with her. "Nick, you repay the debt just by helping those in need. You're a good friend and a good person and if there is anything you ever need all you have to do is ask." 

"Well, how about I buy a good friend a drink?" Nick offered. 

"I thought you'd never ask. I've been dying for a ride on that motorcycle of yours like forever." Nick smiled as she playfully swatted him and headed over to his bike and tossed a well-practiced leg over the bike. 

"I never saw you as a biker babe," Nick said as he headed over to his bike. 

"You'd be surprised if you ever knew the truth about me," teased Karen as she accepted the helmet he offered her. He got on the bike in front of her and put on his helmet. Usually, Nick rode without a helmet but she knew he wore it to make her happy because of how she worried for his safety. It was the one small thing she could be sure of was that if he crashed he'd be protected. Karen gave into the feel of the motorcycle beneath her legs and let her worries slip away for the time being. 

THE END 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
